Lost in the Echo
by Asuna341
Summary: from I never wanted to know you" to I was fated to love you" Korra and Asami where meant to be from day one. All encounters are inevitable, as we live our lives the paths of humans do not cross by mere chance. so our meetings on any given day at any given time... in those moments are our meetings not inevitable.
1. Chapter 1: live for the moment

Lost in the Echo

Summary: _

from I never wanted to know you" to I was fated to love you" Korra and Asami where meant to be from day one.

All encounters are inevitable, as we live our lives the paths of humans do not cross by mere chance. so our meetings on any given day at any given time... in those moments are our meetings not inevitable.

 **Author's Note** : this was inspired by the song New Divide by Linkin Park. I'll be updating this whenever I find myself with writers' block. Let me know if it should have an alpha/beta/omega dynamic set in an omegaverse

~KORRA~

~ _I remember Black skies,_

 _The lightning all around me_

 _I remembered each flash,_

 _As time began to blur_

 _Like a startling sign,_

 _That fate had finally found me_

 _And your voice was all I heard_

 _That I got what I deserved…~_

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG" I slammed the final cup faced down on the table before pumping my fists in the air and swallowing the last of the beer that I held in my mouth. Another round of cheers erupted around me and I gave out high fives to some and collected owed money from others. "KORRA, KORRA, KORRA!"

"KORRA!" Bolin yelled trying to fight his way through the crowed with Kuvira and Opal following not too far behind.

"Bolin, my old pal, my old buddy, my Amigo." I exclaimed before throwing my hands back in the air and dancing as the beat dropped for the cores.

~ _So give me reason_

 _To prove me wrong_

 _To wash this memory clean_

 _Let the thoughts cross_

 _The distance in your eyes~_

"Fuck Korra did you forget we were supposed to meet up with Mako at the Air drop today." Kuvira said as she pointed at her watch indication that partying time was over. "His new girlfriend is supposed to be coming in today and you smell like a homeless person."

"Come on Kuv-bear-a" I said my words slurring to make my already bad pun worse. "Live a little. You're starting to sound like Mako. I've spent the better part of my life training to become the Avatar and the other half of that was spent chasing down bad guys. So I'm going to stay here and party until I drop… or I this lamp stops talking to me. Whichever comes first."

~ _give me reason_

 _To fill this whole_

 _Connect the space between_

 _let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

 _across this New Divide…~_

"you've been drinking cactus juice again haven't you Korra." Azula asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. Korra what the Hell." Kuvira said as she glared daggers at me.

"I don't know I kinda like her this way. You got to admit watching her hold conversations with Naga is pretty funny." Azula said laughing as she threw one arm around my waist and helped Kuvira drag me out of the party.

"does this happen often?" Opal said slightly amused and slightly worried.

"hmm... kind of." Bolin said trying to think of a way to explain why I get drunk out of my mind every so often. "she only gets like this whenever bro decides to introduce his most recent girlfriends to us… he gets a new girl and Korra runs to the first party on campus and gets totally wasted."

"Oh really? It is kind of interesting to know Korra is a happy kind of drunk." Opal said. Almost immediately everyone fell silent and shivered at the memory.

"what? What did I say?" Opal stated her voice starting to fill with fear.

"we'll… Korra isn't really a 'happy' drunk… although she's not exactly a bad one either. However, there was this one time one of Mako's girlfriends tried to stat something with Korra and well… let's just say that was the last time any of us saw her."

"'gasp' Naga who told you I was the avatar…" I turned to the cabbage cart. "it was you..." Naga cocked her head sideways and whimpered.

"Come on Korra we need to get back to the Dorm before we even think about meeting up with Mako." Kuvira said.

~some time later~

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I came to I was sitting in a shower with my clothing on as cold water fell over me. My eyes flung open and I tried to jump out.

"have you finally come to your senses?" Kuvira asked in a harsh and annoyed tone. I didn't know what to say so I just lowered my eyes and nodded. "good because what in Raava's name where you thinking. I mean I know that being the Avatar make getting Drunk and staying so, difficult but neither that nor Mako getting a new girlfriend is an excuse for this to happen…" she yelled.

"Kuv… I-I'm sorry… I just wanted to…" my voice trailed off.

"forget it… you look and smell like shit." I looked up and she smiled. "don't get out until you're smelling like a fricking rose garden." She turned on her heels and began to walk away.

"yeah well under those roses is dirt and to fertilize those seeds is animal shit so I'm on the right track." I yelled after her. She didn't turn around but I heard her laugh.

After about an hour in the shower I changed my clothing and headed down stairs to meet up with the others. I ran up to the car completely sober. 'it's times like these that being the Avatar really sucks. Can't hold a buzz even if it killed me.'

Azula leaned in and sniffed me. "wow Korra your scent took like a complete 180" Kuvira looked at me and gave an approving nod.

"We should go. You know how bro gets when people keep him waiting." Bolin said trying to usher us into the car.

I felt a tug on my pants and when I turned Naga was there, her tail wagging. "sorry girl…" I said as I patted her on her head. "next time I promise." She wined then turned with her head lowered and disappeared into the backyard. With that I hopped in the passenger seat of Kuv's car and we took off for the Airport.

~even later~

When we arrived I told the others I'd wait by the cars. I didn't want to risk having a repeat of last time if I didn't like this new girl. Because everyone knows how I am and about my feelings towards Mako, none of them seemed to have a problem with it… though if I had a choice in the matter I wouldn't be here at all… if I could just Avatar up and say 'hey Mako I like you… go out with me.' Then there wouldn't be a problem.

My phone vibrated in my pocket pulling me back into my reality. I pulled out my phone to find a text:

Azula: Hey, Kuv said to tell you we'll be there in a minute. Oh and to not run away.

Korra: unless I magically learn how to drive of kill over, I'll be here.

Azula: lol. Anyway Mako's girlfriend is a total upgrade. She's an heiress.

Great now I have no chance. How am I supposed to compete with money? Can things get any worse?

Korra: please tell me that she's ugly at least?

Azula: sorry. wish I could but this girl is staked. perfect to the point of being creepy almost... you know she seems like she'd totally be your type as well... anyway we're coming now ok?

' _Help her…'_ what the spirits was that? Am I hearing things?

' _you have to help her… hurry before it's too late'_

Ok maybe not. "hey who am I suppose to help?" Raava I'm talking to nothing.

The others approached the car where I was standing now fully alert.

"Good you didn't run" Kuvira said.

"hey if you were here you could have responded to my text ya' know." Azula said.

"Are you feeling better Korra" Opal asked.

"hey Korra if you were here you should have come in. this is my girlfriend Asami. Asami this is my friend Korra." Mako said.

"I've heard a lot about you Korra, though Mako really didn't do you justice... anyway it's nice to meet you." Asami said.

That voice I know I'm not imagining things. But…

"Korra? Hey are you ok?" Bolin asked with a concern look on his face. I turned to look at him.

"uh y-yeah… I think." I know I'm not losing my mind but

' _help her… hurry before it's too late.'_ I unintentional glared at Bolin and he flinched. That voice it's real. But who am I suppose to help and how?

… that's it. I bent down, placed my palm to the ground and closed my eyes… I saw a girl trying to fight off two men who were trying to shove her into a van. I opened my eyes and jumped up.

"Korra? What's wrong?" Azula asked

"Hey is your friend ok?" that girl… Asami asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I realized I was still just standing there. "Korra?" Kuvira said with a concerned voice. In that moment it felt like my brain was on fire as that vice echoed loudly in my head. ' _HURRY'_

I wasted no more time before taking off but not before catching a quick glance at Mako's new girlfriend.

'Asami huh… she's not bad to look at.

 **Author's Note** : tell me what you think. Tell if I should continue it. Also having Raava speak to Korra will appear often in my stories.


	2. Chapter 2: The Alpha and the Omega

_**The Alpha and the Omega**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _ **Asami wants to get to know Korra better. Korra isn't the brightest but she is certainly the hottest… at least to Asami.**_

 _ **A/N: well that took longer than I though. Sorry about that life and stuff you lovely people know how it can get ^.^ but anyway thanks for sticking it out.**_

 _ **~ASAMI~**_

It's been about a half an hour since Mako's friend ran off after completely ignoring me. I knew I wouldn't get along with them at first but I didn't expect this.

"I don't think your friend likes me very much." I said and Mako immediately turned to me.

"Who? Korra? No that isn't possible Korra doesn't have a single mean bone in her body. She probably just had something to do." I want to believe that's true but by the silence and looks the others are giving each other I don't think that's the case. Mako seemed to pick up on the same thing. "What? What are you guys not saying… what are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Who's hiding? We're not hiding anything about Korra? Why what did she tell you? Man is it hot out tonight or what? Hey Bro is that a new car? It looks really cool. A lot better than your last one…" Bolin said earning a punch to his arm by Kuvira. He cradled his arm and moved behind Opal to prevent another attack.

"Ok Bo, first off the car isn't new you were there when I got it remember. Secondly you have a tendency to ramble on when you're lying. So talk, what's this about Korra that I don't know." The others gave each other that look again before Kuvira sighed.

"Mako do you even know why your last girlfriend never called or contacted you after that last time we hung out?"

"Yeah she moved away." He said with confidence. This was followed by a burst of laughter by Azula and Opal.

"Yeah, No. Korra caught her with another guy. Then the bitch had the nerve to make a pass at Korra." Azula said unable to stifle her laughter.

"What?"

"Yeah, then by the time Zula and I were able to pull Korra Off her she was in tears…. Korra said if she ever caught her in this city again or around you, that she'd leave her in a lot worse condition." Opal added. From what it sounds like Korra was just trying to look out for her friend.

"What?"

"Look Korra felt so bad about it afterwards that she avoided you for two weeks. She didn't know how to tell you and felt embarrassed about the whole thing that she made us promise not to tell you." Kuvira said. Mako stood there in disbelief before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me something. Was that the only time or did that sort of thing happen often?"

"It happened often… But it's not like it was her fault." Iroh said.

"How is it not her fault!?" Mako yelled causing another round of looks between the others.

"Come on Bro. you know that she can't help it she's…" Opal elbowed him in the side and gave him a stern look. Wonder what that's about. "I mean it's her alpha… it uh… just attracts the crazies. Think of it like this, she saved you from a bunch of heartache." Bolin said but Mako didn't look convinced.

"It does seem like that Mako." I said. He sighed before dropping it. Before we could continue to say anything else there was an explosion in the distance. "what was that?" I asked. Kuvira and Azula looked at each other.

"Artic Fire Ferret?" Azula said. Kuvira nodded.

"Artic Fire Ferret. That damn Alpha is going to be the death of me." Kuvira turned and opened her car door. She pulled a pouch from the glove compartment then closed the car door.

"Um what's going on." I asked completely confused as to what is going on. "What's Artic Fire Ferret suppose to mean?"

They don't get the chance to answer before Korra comes stumbling over to us shirt torn, hair cascading messy about her shoulders, and a huge gash on her forearm. "Korra what the actual Fuck!" Kuvira says and Korra ducks her head and shots the most adorable sheepish crooked grin I have ever seen in my life. 'Wait did I really just think that.'

' _You totally just did'_

'Well it's not like it means anything. I was just making an observation.'

' _uh-huh right. It meant nothing. You were just making a very detailed observation'_

"Oh hey Kuv. Sorry about running off like that. There was this thing that was going on and I kinda just sort of acted… you know how it is…" Kuvira didn't look even remotely amuses by Korra's explanation.

"Right, right. It had absolutely nothing to do with Mako introducing his new girlfriend to us. An explosion or whatever just happened to be planned at that exact moment. Save it for your politics class Kor." She handed Korra the pouch she retrieved from her car moments before. My eyes widened in surprise as Korra bent the water out of the pouch and began to heal the gash on her arm before moving her hands to her head.

"Um so you're a water bender?" she stopped her movements and bent the water to the ground. Her lips parted but was meant with a shirt to the face before I could get my answer.

"Change in to that. You look like shit and its rude to Asami." Kuvira said and Korra took the time to give herself a once over before blushing.

"You say I look like crap; I say I just set a new trend."

"What the homeless, I-just-got-my-ass-handed-to-me' look. Yeah I can _totally_ see that trend catching on really quick. Just put the damn shit on so we can head back to the house." Kuvira says earning a couple of laughs from Bolin and the others.

"Hey is this just a ploy to see me without my shirt on. Aww Kuv I know you were into me." Korra said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Trust me Kor I've seen more of you then I ever wanted that is definitely not it." Kuvira deadpans. Korra looks around then shrugs. She then proceeds to take off her torn shirt.

'Holy Mother or Raava. Those Abs. there is no way that those are real right? And that v-line Spirits that's something Mako definitely does not have. What I wouldn't give to… no Asami you're in a relationship with… Mako right that's his name. Damn it why can't I tear my eyes away.

All too soon my view is obstructed by Korra pulling on the new shirt. I clear my throat and compose myself because I was so not just checking out one of my boyfriend's friends. "S-shall we get going then." I stammer out. The others end their conversations and agree.

"So how are we splitting up." Opal asks. I real want to get to know this Korra more. So far she's the only one that hasn't seemed to even want to warm up to me. "Bolin is with me." Bolin then proceeds to engulf Opal in a massive bear hug.

"I'll take Asami but I think we're going to need either Korra or Kuvira with us to open the door in case we get there first." I look over to Korra hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Don't worry I'll take your car back Kuv-." Korra starts before being cut off.

"Oh hell no last time I let you drive my baby she came back with a dent the size of Naga in her."

"That was one time and I said I was sorry. And anyway if you would have just distracted those crazy omegas for me like I asked, I wouldn't have had to jump that curve to get away." Korra said her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. _'cute'_ So she's the popular type… that's good to know.

"Sure it had nothing to do with you're driving skills. I think it's time for you to admit it Kor. As an Alpha you are top two, second to me, but when it comes to driving you're worse than Zula."

"Hey!" Azula said.

Without a comeback Korra make her way to Mako's car and filed into the back seat. After we finish splitting up the group I got into Mako's car as well and we pulled off. I was hoping I could use the duration of this ride to get to know Korra better but she already has her headphones in and is singing along to a song she is listening to.

 _ **~I'm falling down into my shadow  
Grasping onto every breath  
As I await the Deadly night~**_

 _ **~So scary, but you can't give into this  
Fear of pumpkin carriages  
'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes~  
**_

 _ **~See you in your dreams, yeah, baby  
Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you~**_

 _ **~Fairy blue  
It is only for you  
That I would crush the stars  
And put them on display  
Black Paper Moon  
If you really put your faith in me  
When you're lost, here I am  
"forever" with your soul  
Waiting here above you patiently,  
Just like the shining moon~**_

Wow even though I am kind of disappointed that I didn't get that chance to get to know Korra a bit more. I will say she has a beautiful voice. The way she acts around the others seem like she really is a nice person. Maybe I just need to try harder.

 _ **~A symbol rises to the surface  
Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within~**_

 _ **~Your destiny isn't so immutable  
Anything that you can dream  
Can also be the fate that you will have~**_

 _ **~Don't try to use deceit on me  
I will not break, I won't surrender~**_

 _ **~Fairy blue  
You are my everything  
The reason I go on  
In this captivity,  
Eternally  
If you raise your voice and call for me  
I will find you, my dear  
Wherever you may be  
And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse~**_

I look back and catch Korra looking at me so I shoot her a soft smile. She straightens up in her seat before quickly turning to look out the window. Okay… so maybe she just doesn't like me. I don't see why not though she doesn't even know me. I hope she doesn't think I'm just a spoiled prissy rich girl….

 _ **~There are times when no one believes in me and  
There are times where I feel like I'm degraded  
But even in those times your words always echo within  
My heart  
This is my promise~**_

 _ **~Fairy blue  
It is only for you that I would smash the stars  
And use them as a sign  
To guide you  
And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,  
I want you to look up~**_

 _ **~And Fairy blue  
You are my everything  
The reason that I live  
In sweet captivity so faithfully  
And I swear you'll never be alone  
When you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul~**_

 _ **~We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe~**_

Wow those words make me think of the way I grew up in high school. Sure I had my mother and father but… let's just say friends came in short supply. Mako is lucky he has all these people that care about him. I mean Korra even went as far as to help him out with the last girlfriend that was playing him. If I can… if she'll let me I think, no I know I want to have Korra as a friend. I want someone who cares about me as Asami, not just Asami Sato heiress to Future Industries.

It doesn't take us long to get to the house that everyone else calls 'The Dorm'. Opal says the reason that they call it that is because there isn't a single day that goes by that someone doesn't wind up crashing at the house though Korra and Kuvira are the ones that really live there.

By the time we pull up Korra is already out of the car storming to the front door. She spent most of the ride growling every time Mako would rest his hand on my thigh. As she opened the door she is ran over by a giant, and I mean massive Polarbear dog that doesn't stop at that but proceeds to knock me to the ground and attack my face with its huge tongue. After a few minutes the large animal is pulled off of me by Mako. "Oh my god Asami are you alright? Korra I thought you said you were going to put Naga away."

"yeah well unless you wanted to get complaints from the Nabors because of her howling and crying I figured I'd just let her wander around as she pleases. How was I suppose to know? It's not my fault your girlfriend smells so good." She says as she helps me to my feet. I smirk and raise an eyebrow at her. It takes her a moment to realize what she just said and her face goes red in about 2 seconds. "I-I-I mean Naga must think her perfume smells good. Not that I think you smell good... I mean it's not that I don't think your perfume smells good cuz it smells really nice. I just… yeah… sorry." She ducks her head and rubs the back of her neck and I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry about it Korra. I'm glad both you and Naga like my perfume." She looks up and meets my eye for only a moment before she grabs Naga.

"R-right… I'm uh just going to put Naga in my room." She says before quickly walking into the house with a chastised animal companion following behind her. I don't get to see either for the rest of the time until everyone decides to leave to do other things. Mako got called into work and said it was no problem for me to crash here but I still think I should wait and ask Korra just in case she doesn't want me here.

The others left soon after he did and nervous about being alone with a girl that may possibly hate me, and an Alpha no less, I busied myself the way I usually do. I spotted a AS1-T500 in the corner. I wonder who it belongs to. I am surprise to find one here there was only five ever made and I have two of them I mean I did design and build it.

Half way through taking apart the motorcycle a voice breaks my trance. "Kuv I'm hungry. Make some of your pizza." I look up frozen and at a lost as to what I'm suppose to do. Kuvira isn't here.

"Uh… Kuvira and the others left… b-but if you're hungry I could make you something." Korra stops mid-stretch before slowly lowering her arms. She is dressed in nothing but a light blue sports bra and a black pair of sweat pants. She looks just as shocked as I am. I wait for her to say something while I give her a once over. Man does she like walking around without shirts on and I can see why.

"Uh… Oh…. Um can I ask you a question." She says.

I nod. "Uh y-yeah. What's up." I say trying to maintain my cool and not think about where that V-cut leads.

"Why is my Bike in like a bajillion pieces?" I look down at what I was just working on. 'Quick the jig is up. Abort, Abort, you mechanical nerdy omega. Time to get the hell out of here. Quick drop everything before that hot Alpha has a chance to reboot herself.

"Uh I can explain…."

 **A/N:** **Next up Korra the Alpha's Alpha and Asami the Alpha tamer.**


End file.
